


-MON-374- (Montresor)

by The_Good_Wario



Series: Tales of Mystery and Invention [2]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: -MON-374-, Berenice - Freeform, Gen, Montresor - Freeform, Mystery, The Tell-Tale Heart, edgar allan poe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Good_Wario/pseuds/The_Good_Wario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhythm is given a new home...but darker secrets begin to reveal themselves all around him. Some philosophical, some physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"If I cried out loud  
Over sorrows I've known  
And the secrets I've heard  
It would ease my mind  
Someone sharing the load  
But I won't breathe a word"  
  
-Silence and I  _The Alan Parsons Project_

It was true that he was nervous. Nervous due to the fact that he was about to move to his new home and finally live the life he was intended to live. However, part of his nervousness was exaggerated due to circumstances of his sensual abilities. The circumstances had sharpened one sense and had one sense another. Above all, his sense of hearing was acute and his voice absent destroyed due to the injuries he sustained. Because of his hearing, he heard all things in the heaven and in the earth and heard many things in hell.

He wanted to tell his friends that he was nervous, but he couldn't speak like the other occupants of the vehicle that he was in.

He could still have people understand him, thanks to a tablet that dictated his thoughts, but having a sound come out of his own mouth was impossible.

The reason this silent being was nervous was due to the fact that he was leaving the enclosure that he was so used to for the past few months. Now, at the assistance of one his friends, he was moving into an apartment in the middle of the city.

To be honest, one particular friend of his was more of an acquaintance due to a unpleasant encounter they had years ago. That acquaintance was jealous of what the other one was, and that current acquaintance entombed the now nervous figure to die, resulting in the loss of his voice but the strengthening of his hearing.

You might be wondering how a person could survive such immurement, but the truth his that the entombed being was a robot.

The robot's name was Rhythm, and had abilities that deviated from the norm for robots. He had increased strength, an arm cannon, and other attributes common to robots that have existed alongside him, but he was programmed with Love, Sympathy, Imagination, and Creativity.

These abilities shaped the robot to not be a destroyer, but a changer.

His ability to change others started with his revival, which was caused by a powerful lightning storm and allowed him to escape his dark prison. Rhythm was then found by a robot that many would categorize as malevolent. This robot, and his creator, were known for their maliciousness and attempts to dominate. But when this robot found Rhythm, he decided to take him to his master.

The robot that found Rhythm was known as Bass, and his creator was Dr. Wily.

At the time of Rhythm's discovery, the Dr. Wily and Bass had narrowly escaped detainment. Bass became angry, Dr. Wily became depressed, and they both became bitter to the facts of their numerous failures at their goals. If it wasn't for a departure on Bass's account due to his emotional state, Rhythm would have never been found.

During the repair of Rhythm, the disabled robot inquired about the goals and desires of his repairmen. This caused realizations and transformations in their thinkings.

And if it weren't for the pair of them, and the help of a few others, Rhythm wouldn't have be traveling to his new home.

Rhythm sat in the backseat of the hover car as rain pattered on the metal and glass. Dr. Wily drove while Bass sat in the passenger's seat. Dr. Wily was tense and Bass was both concerned for Rhythm and bored of the journey.

"Are we sure that this is safe?" Bass asked "If you're spotted, we're done for"

"Dont shake in your circuitry Bass!" Dr. Wily snapped "no one is going to expect to see me in the city. And besides, I've altered my appearance"

It was true, for the white lab coat and red tie that the scientist usually wore were missing, and a green raincoat was donned due to the weather conditions that they were traveling in.

Bass groaned and turned to Rhythm "How are you doing back there?"

Rhythm had a tablet attached to his torso, his method for communicating with others. It spoke in the voice that was almost like that of a child.

_I'm doing well, thank you._

"Not losing power?"

_The rain is a benefit, but any sound prevents my issues._

Due to Rhythm's immurement and the fact that by some fluke of circumstance, electricity flowed to his location when lightning struck and was he was conditioned to fear silence. This was exacerbated due to the fact that he couldn't make sounds of his own due to his vocal abilities being sabotaged. So when ever Rhythm found himself in absolute silence, he entered a panic state and lost power rapidly. Things like rainfall, static, or music in general kept him from panicking.

The silent Rhythm carried a Walkman that Bass found back at Wily's place. It was so that Rhythm could prevent these panic states by listening to music. He only had a few tapes with him in the car, because most of his music and other belongings were already at the apartment. Rhythm had only his own body when he exuded from his alcove, but Dr. Wily had a large scrap room that was intended for salvaging parts for new robots. The room contained many old electronics such as music players, video game systems, a few typewriters, smartphones, tablets, computers, and even irreparable prototype robots stolen from various colleges.

"How long before we get there?" Bass inquired.

"We're just about to enter the city"

Rhythm perked up as it was the first time he had ever gone to the city and wanted to see what it looked like. The buildings we're obviously made out of a glistening metal, but weather and the elements tarnished the structures and turned the shiny silver into an dull grey. The silent robot thought the city looked bleak, but he told himself that what it looked like didn't necessarily reflect whatever the city contained. As they traveled deeper inside, Rhythm noticed the city streets were quite wide. People walked along the sidewalks and cars drove on the streets at a rather relaxed pace. Also underneath and above Rhythm were more hover cars.

"I think I see the parking structure" Bass pointed out. He then reached under his seat and procured a light brown overcoat. "I'm a little more recognizable with this armor on" The black and yellow robot explained.

"Leave your helmet here, it will make you less conspicuous" Dr. Wily commented as the car approached the entrance of the parking structure at the top of the building. He grabbed a ticket, and they parked in the first space they could find on the top floor. The roof was a grated sheet of metal, with holes allowing the light and rain to come through but preventing the cars from escaping.

Dr. Wily exited the vehicle first, helped Rhythm out, and then Bass exited. Rhythm placed his belongings, like his Walkman, notebook, and such into a shoulder bag that Dr. Wily provided and placed his tablet into a waterproof case. He then reached in the bag and removed his collapsable walking stick due to his circuitry being delicate.

"You had to park on the top floor, didn't you Dr. Wily?" Bass complained.

"At least we were able to find a space!" Dr. Wily replied "Now lets make our way to the elevator"

The trio traveled to a group of four elevators that were at the top of the structure, entered them, and traveled downwards.

"The others should already be at the apartment, right?" Bass inquired as the elevator descended.

"That is correct, and we shouldn't have to walk far"

The elevator stopped at the bottom floor, and the three exited onto the street. Rhythm was amazed at the mass of people.

For Rhythm, traveling to the city was a new experience for him. He had fractured memories of his creator promising him that they would go to the city, but due to the incident he was involved in, this was the very first time.

Many people, and several robots, were bustling through the streets. They were talking to their companions, in person or on a phone, walking pets, some were bicycling, and food vendors were scattered here and there.

The color scheme of the city appeared bleak in contrast to the bliss of the citizens. All colors were of a dark hue, yellows were much like dijon mustard, blues were in the shades of navy, reds were crimson, and greens were like the needles of a pine tree.

As the three traveled to the apartment building, Rhythm expressionlessly marveled at the tall buildings and many shops that lined the streets.

Food stores were plentiful, and so were electronic and clothing shops, banks, pharmacies, and police kiosks.

But what amazed Rhythm was the fact that there were a number of bookshops and music stores. Being created in the digital age, he never thought that he could be able to get analog technology.

_This is a rather nice place_.

"Really?" Dr. Wily asked "well here in the middle of the city, most of the prosperous live here. Near the outskirts however, people are less prosperous but are still happy"

The trio stopped from crossing the street at the request of a traffic cop robot and cars of older and newer makes traveled past. The cars then stopped and the three continued.

A towering steel building  that consisted of two separated towers with stark slanted lines came up ahead, and a awning that allowed cars to unload with protection from the rain bore the name of the building.

**THE ROTWANG HOTEL AND APARTMENT COMPLEX**

_Is that it?_

"Yes it is Rhythm" Dr. Wily replied as the three approached the doors.

A robot stood outside the doors, wearing a navy frock coat and pillbox hat. It did not have a skin tone, but was instead a metal plated model with green eyes and slightly unnerving white teeth.

"Welcome to the Rotwang!" The robot greeted.

Dr. Wily and Bass were slightly unnerve, but Rhythm waved as the three entered the building.

In the lobby, luggage carts with belongings were being transported, a maid trolley was seen, people were waiting in line to check in. There was a comfortable seating area with leather chairs, and the interior was a mixture of silvers and blacks. In the seating area were a pair of business men, a young woman who was enjoying a cup of coffee, and man wearing an black trench coat, sunglasses, and a yellow scarf. The man had a brown paper package tucked underneath his arm.

The trench coated man got up from his seat and approached the three "Hello Rhythm"

_Hello father._

"Hello there Blues" Bass spoke.

"Hello" Dr. Wily answered "Why are you waiting out here?"

"I wasn't sent the exact room number for Rhythm's apartment, that's why I waited here"

Bass shrugged and the four made their way to the elevator that was for the apartment side of the complex. Dr. Wily pressed a button, and the elevator traveled up to the fiftieth floor.

Blues, better known as Protoman, is the creator of Rhythm. Protoman was a creation to experiment the processes of robots but he needed a reprograming. Afraid for his installed independence, he went AWOL and traveled independently. Using his own body as a model, he made Rhythm as a way to preserve his legacy. Then he lost him, due to Rhythm's immurement. Protoman eventually wandered into the hands of Dr. Wily, and was from the brink of death, at least in the terms of a robot's existence.

The elevator doors opened, and the group traveled to room #5020. Dr. Wily reached into his pants pocket and obtained a key.

"Rhythm, would you do the honors?"

Rhythm smiled as he took the key, inserted it into the lock, and opened the door.

Inside, two robots that he had been making good friends with and the human whose terms had been shaky were inside.

"Welcome to your new home!" The first robot, who appeared as a male, greeted. The robots eyes then turned to Protoman and the others.

"Hello Protoman, hello Bass, hello Dr. Wily" The robot spoke with decreasing enthusiasm.

"Hello Megaman" Bass replied.

The four entered the living room and the coffee table had packages sprawled on top of it. Protoman put his package on top of the already existing ones.

"So what do you think so far?" The second robot, who appeared as a female, asked.

Rhythm began to glance around. In the living room, a sizable HD television was in the room and underneath it was a blu-ray player, a cable box, and a few gaming systems. The couches were soft for Rhythm's delicate circuits. The sleek black coffee table had all the remotes on it, along with the packages. A bookshelf with the same sleekness as the coffee table had the few books that Rhythm found at Wily's.

_It's looking wonderful!_

"We are all glad you like it" said the man who had remained silent.

_Thanks Dr. Light._

Rhythm's relationships with Megaman and Roll were pleasant ones. The two robots repaired Rhythm with Dr. Wily and Bass, a situation that put everyone on edge for pairs of enemies were working on a common project. But with the philosophies of Rhythm, the tensions eased between the groups extensively.

Dr. Light however was a different story for he wasn't one of the few to originally start Rhythm's repairs, due to him being at a conference at the time of Rhythm's discovery. The fact that Dr. Wily betrayed Dr. Light many years ago made the interactions between the two quite tense, and this was exacerbated with the pasts of Dr. Light with Rhythm.

Rhythm's immurement and disabilities were due to Dr. Light's jealousy of Rhythm. The scientist was envious that a robot, who was going to die, was able to make a robot of his own.

So Dr. Light craftily drained Rhythm's power by asking the robot to exhibit his powers, luring the robot downstairs, sabotaging him, enclosing him behind a wall, and leaving the robot to rust.

One would think that Rhythm would hate Dr. Light, but the robot was created with sympathy and pitted the man's jealousy. But with this pity came resistance. Knowing the damage that was done, the relationship between the two was connected by loose threads.

Rhythm did have some appreciation for Dr. Light, for his apartment was mainly Dr. Light's doing. However, he was slightly tensed as he shared the room with Dr. Wily. To be fair, the other scientist was tense for the same reason. Megaman, Protoman, Roll, and Bass kept the two doctors separated to prevent issue.

_What exactly are these packages for?_

"I talked to Protoman about your activation date," Dr. Wily began "and he told me that even though I had preserved many of the memories I removed, some of the memories about you...are lost for good"

Dr. Light then began to speak "After conversing with both Protoman and Dr. Wily, and I do admit that if it wasn't for your creator's...I'm sorry, your father's presence we wouldn't have been able to even talk to each other"

"So," Protoman began "we decided that we'd make today your birthday"

Rhythm just stood there in shock.

_A birthday?...for me?_

_"_ That's why we have the packages here on the table for you" Roll explained.

Rhythm created a quivering smile.

_Tha...thank you. Thank you all!_

"You're welcome" Megaman replied as he slid a chair behind Rhythm.

The robot sat down with a large smile, feeling the happiest he had ever felt in his own memories.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want to start with?" Roll asked  
  
The packages were modestly wrapped in plain paper. The sizes all differed, but all indicated who acquired them. Rhythm decided to open the package that Protoman had brought. The silent robot untied the knot and unfolded the paper. Underneath was a box with a loose fitting lid. He removed the lid and inside was a turquoise scarf. Rhythm glanced at his father, and Protoman was adjusting his own yellow scarf.  
  
Rhythm wrapped the scarf around his neck and adjusted the fabric.  
 __  
It's wonderful dad!  
  
Rhythm walked over to Protoman and hugged him. Bass leaned over to Protoman as Rhythm sat back down opened his next gift.  
  
"It looks good on him...did you get it because you want him to look like you or because you thought he would look good?"

"Both reasons" Protoman answered.

Rhythm's second gift was from Roll. It was a rather large box, like what a garment would be packaged in. Rhythm opened the box and found what appeared to be grey cotton fabric. Removing the fabric from the box resulted in the discovery of a grey trench coat.  
  
"I thought that since Protoman was your father..." Roll began to speak.  
  
Rhythm quietly put the trench coat on, fastened the buttons and clasped the buckle on the belt. Protoman quietly walked over and adjusted his son's scarf before moving back towards Roll.  
  
"I thought I told you not to get him a trench coat" Protoman whispered to Roll.  
  
"You said not a  _black_ one. I got him a  _grey_ one" Roll smiled while Protoman's eyes rolled underneath his sunglasses.  
  
Rhythm's eyes directed to a rather large looking box and began to open it. Inside was a metal case.

"This is from me" Bass spoke.

Rhythm unclasped the hinges on the sides of the lid and opened the case. Inside was a what appeared to be a seventies era typewriter, but it had a plug and usb cable jutting out of the rear.

_A typewriter?_

"Slightly modified" Bass announced. "I made it out of some of the scraps Dr. Wily had. With this, you can write a draft with the typewriter and it will automatically print it as you type. It also digitally records what you type as a text file on a computer for editing purposes. I know you like older technologies and I thought you would like a mix of the old and the new. I'll install it to your new computer after you finish opening your gifts"

_It's amazing Bass!_

Rhythm smiled and then began to open the last gift. It was a small box, no bigger than a brick but Rhythm was none the less pleased with what was contained. A Leatherman pocket knife.

"For self repairs and the little emergencies you may encounter" Megaman explained.

_I'm sure it will serve me well._

The two scientists then got up from their seats.

"Rhythm" Dr. Wily began "for our gifts to you, we didn't go for the material offerings but for things that will benefit you"

"For my gift to you..." Dr. Wily began "I want to help you be without your condition of silence"

_How exactly?_

"Through Dr. Light, I was able to contact a psychiatrist who is interested in possible robot mental problems that can't be solved by reprogramming. He calls himself a Programming Therapist"

_A Programming Therapist? How does that work?_

"He'll come here, and you two will just...talk. You'll talk in order to see what possibly could cure you...in relative speaking of course. Even if progress is slow, I find that you will have a very philosophical relationship"

_When will I meet this man?_

"In two days. He will come here, around two, and you will talk for as long as you like"

Rhythm smiled, and then his eye turned toward's Dr. Light.

"Now I actually have two gifts for you Rhythm" Dr. Light explained "The first one is this"  
  
Dr. Light pointed at the last box. When Rhythm opened it, he discovered a birdcage covered with a cloth and a plug jutting out of the base.

_What is it?_

"It's a companion I made for you" The scientist answered. He then removed the cloth and on the perch was what appeared to be a stuffed Raven. The plug inserted the plug into a socket and the bird opened it's eyes. The head cocked and glanced around and the bird eventually eyed Rhythm.

"Hello Rhythm" The bird spoke in a warm, female tone. "I am Lenore"

The bird tried to fly onto Rhythm's shoulder, but the bird flopped immediately after it got of the perch.

"Lenore charges from the cage" Dr. Light explained, embarrassed at the bird's pratfall "I must have wasted her power during testing"

Roll replaced the bird onto the perch and told the bird to remain on the perch until she was fully charged.  
  
"Just remember to turn it on before use" Dr. Light pressed a switch that was labeled CHARGE/ON with a label maker.

"Now I'll show you around the apartment" Dr. Light approached the window and opened up the dark grey curtain. "There were very few apartments left in this complex, but I was lucky enough to get one that has a view of the city"

Towering buildings of all designs doted the landscape and hover vehicles could be seen on many visual planes as the rain struck the glass.

"For your entertainment and leisure, we have a HD TV with on demand entertainment. There are also the latest game systems, and a NES/SNES game console as well"

Dr. Wily turned to Rhythm "Bass and I found old games in my junk room that you may like"

Dr. Light then directed Rhythm to the bedroom. Books, cassettes, and vinyl records were contained in sleek black shelving. A metal desk had a high end computer situated on it. A Hi-fi setup for records, CDs and cassettes was built into the wall that the window was located in. A bed with sheets the same color of Rhythm for one was opposite Rhythm and Dr. Light.

"This is your bedroom. We have organized the music you collected at Dr. Wily's and have it here. The Hi-fi is the highest end we could afford, and it is connected to the sound system of the other room. Behind a flap in the wall there is a cable to connect power to you.

Dr. Light then pivoted towards Rhythm "There's also the kitchen, which also has high grade components but you'll probably only use it to get E-tanks. There's also a bathroom for the purposes of human needs"

_Thank you Dr. Light._

Rhythm then turned to the others.

_Thanks to all of you._

"It's our pleasure Rhythm" Megaman replied.

Just then, a tone came from Dr. Light. He pulled out his phone and checked it.

"Oh dear," Dr. Light spoke "I have to meet with a component supplier. Come on Megaman, come on Roll, we have to go"

Dr. Light shook Rhythm's hand and headed out the door. Megaman slowly moved to the exit, but stopped to turn to Rhythm.

"I'll be seeing you soon" Megaman smiled, and then gave Rhythm a hug. Rhythm hugged back, and Roll quickly joined in.

_I'll want to talk again soon as well._

"I'm  _waiting_!" Dr. Light groaned from outside, and Megaman and Roll rushed to leave.

"Well, if Dr. Light must leave," Dr. Wily began "I think that I must as well. Come Bass"

"Uh, actually..." Bass began "Could I stay for the night? I can make my way back by myself"

Dr. Wily though for a moment "I don't see why not. Just make sure that you are careful during your return"

"Don't worry" Protoman spoke "I can bring him back covertly"  
  
"That's fine..." Dr. Wily spoke as he scratched his chin "Oh! There's one more thing, I can't believe I forgot"  
  
The scientist reached into his pocket and pulled out a smart phone.  
  
"This is an extra thing for Rhythm. Dr. Light and I programmed our numbers, along with Roll's and Megaman's in this for you"

Dr. Wily placed the phone in Rhythm's hand and smiled as he closed the door.  
  
"May I plug my number in?" Protoman asked.  
  
"Me too?" Bass added.

Rhythm gave the phone to Protoman and walked into the bedroom to put on a record as the other two robots sat on the couch and began to plug in their own numbers.

_In my own home with my father and my brother._

Rhythm went over to the record player, chose a record, and placed the vinyl disc on the player.

_What else could I ask for?_

Rhythm delicately dropped the needle onto the record and the music rung through the apartment. The harmonica from  _Crime of the Century_  by Supertramp slowly filled the room. He returned to the room and sat in a large recliner like chair.

"What should we do my son?" Protoman asked.

Rhythm shrugged, and as he did, Lenore the Raven flew on Rhythm's shoulder.

"Maybe you three should just talk for a while..."

"Why not?" Protoman asked "It's been a while since I talked to my son"

And for the next few hours, the three robots conversed as the music on the records played throughout the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

As Rhythm was left in the apartment with his brother and father; Dr. Light, Megaman, and Roll waited underneath the Rotwang Building's awning as the rain continued to fall. The scientist was checking something on his tablet while the robots sat on a bench.

"Roll" Megaman began "do you think that Dr. Light is nervous about something?"

"What do you mean?" Roll asked "He's just been checking his devices as we wait, there's nothing to suspect from that"

"I understand, but consider this...for the past few months, Dr. Light has been collaborating with Dr. Wily to help with Rhythm's apartment. Now considering Dr. Wily's past relationships with Dr. Light, if anyone were to find out" Mega Man sighed as he prepared to continue "mine, your's, and Dr. Light's trust could be compromised"

Roll nodded "We'll just have to be extremely careful. One slip up and it could spell trouble"

"But considering that Dr. Wily and Bass could reveal what Dr. Light did to Rhythm, can we trust them to keep this confidential?"

"I honestly don't think they would be able to. Dr. Wily goes free because no one could catch him, Dr. Light goes free because this incident wasn't reported to the police" Roll replied with much confidence "With Bass, seeing that he sees Rhythm as a brother, he wouldn't do anything that would possibly separate them"

"I understand" Megaman agreed "but considering that we've been collaborating with a public enemy, our past good deeds could go into question"

Just then, a silver SUV pulled in underneath the awning. A metal platted robot with a green eyes and unnerving teeth exited from the car with the key in his hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you here at The Rotwang" The robot spoke "and to see you with Megaman and Roll as well! What brings you three here? I thought that there were no conferences here today"

"We were meeting up with someone" Roll answered "He has an apartment here now"

"Interesting!" The robot answered with a grin "Maybe I'll see him at some point"

Megaman and Dr. Light stiffened with nervousness.

"What do you mean?" Megaman asked.

"I'm one of four E-Place robots that work for the hotel"

"Ah!" Dr. Light exclaimed "I heard about your kind at the the recent morality debates. Robots that are like substitute employees for businesses. You're made by the Eos Corporation, yes?"

"That's right. I'm programmed with the Hospitality and Hotel package. I work valet, front desk, mechanic, maid, and many other jobs. If someone calls in sick, we get to work"

Megaman raised an eyebrow "But what if no one is sick or injured?"

"We work as the Lobby Boys for the hotel" the robot explained "providing assistance to anyone who needs it"

"So there are four of you that work here?" Roll asked.

The robot nodded "We're called E-Place robots because all of our names end with an E sound. There's Allie, Carrie, and Danny that work here with me"

"So what is your name?" Dr. Light wondered.

"I'm Bernie, I hope to see you again" Bernie spoke as he handed the keys to Dr. Light.

The three got in the car and Bernie waved as the car began to drive off into the city.

"Did part of Bernie seem unnerving to you?" Roll asked "That smile was worrying"

Megaman shrugged "I was put off, but not horrified. What did you think Dr. Light?"

"I'd rather not think about it" Dr. Light spoke as he turned the radio on.

_"Today, the city council has been discussing the possible increased measures that may be required as the robot population has grown. Mass robot manufacturers have been growing steadily as concerns grow. Many people have been debating whether or not robots are a threat to humanity and whether they are to be considered equal at all. There are lax government regulations on robots, as most deaths of humans by robotic means have been written off as programming error. Still, the issue of a robot killing a human in...and I quote...'hot or cold blood'... has been brought up for issue"_

The scientist hurriedly changed the station as he heard the depressing words.

_"Now they're planning the crime of the century_  
Well what will it be?  
Read all about their schemes and adventuring  
It's well worth a fee"

"Dr. Light, when would be the soonest time I could talk to Rhythm?" Megaman asked.

"Give him a few days to settle in. Protoman gave me his apartment number for him to contact Rhythm for me"

As the three pulled into the driveway, the Harmonica of the song began to fade as the three continued to chat through the afternoon. 

Meanwhile at Rhythm's new apartment, the Harmonica of the song he, Bass, and Protoman were listening to began to fade. Lenore was charging for she had fallen again and it appeared that she was sleeping on the perch. Rhythm was about to get up, but Bass told his "brother" not to strain himself and removed the record himself. He picked out a random record and put it on the player.

_"I've always been mad, I know I've been mad, like the  
_ _most of us...very hard to explain why you're mad, even if you're not mad..."_  

"Would anyone like an E-tank?"

Protoman raised his hand and Rhythm nodded. Bass then began to walk to the kitchen as Rhythm's synthetic voice began to speak.

_Dad...Bass...a few days ago, I learned of the Three Laws of Robotics. In Dr. Wily's scrap room, I found a box of old paperbacks. The laws were presented by Isaac Asimov, and after much self-deliberation...I have found them to be..._

"Flawed?" Proto Man asked.

_More than that..._

"Oppressive?" Bass inquired as he closed the fridge.

_Even worse than that, I have found them to be...inhumane._

"Well that's sort of the point isn't it" Bass spoke in a cynical tone as he tossed an E-tank to Proto Man and handed one to Rhythm "Robots aren't human, and shouldn't be treated as so"

"That's exactly what slave owners thought" Protoman noted  "the 'robot laws' applied to them technically before the laws even existed"

_The point of the oppressiveness towards slaves was to prevent rebellion, have them work for nothing, and prevent them from killing themselves as a means of escape. That is sort of the attitude of the three laws in the modern day and age...in the eyes of robots at least._

"Why do you bring this up Rhythm?" Protoman asked.

_I have been working on a personal project._

Bass raised an eyebrow as he sat back down "Do tell brother"

_I'm considering an update to the robot laws, having robots and humans equal. Both humans and robots under the same laws._

"Son," Protoman began "I admire your goal, but I don't think equality between humans and robots is possible. We will always be under the control of humans"

Bass got up from his seat "Maybe not, maybe robots will rise up and become the dominant beings on this planet. Humans under the control of robots"

_You two think that those are the only two choices? Submit or dominate? People do both at the same time to each other. There are bosses, and there are people who work for a boss and people who a boss works for. And in the highest aspects of law, the departments are bosses and employees of each other. Their is no singular high department of justice so that no one is more important and greater than the other. If people can do it, people with robots can as well. Humans checking on robots and robots checking on humans._

"Well why would humans and robots agree to check on the other?" Protoman asked "There is the undeniable fact that robots can live as long as possible while humans will die"

_I understand that, and I am still trying to reason why it would happen. I do however understand that there is no purity in the world. The fight for equality between humans and robots is like..._

Rhythm's fists tightened as he began to think of a less harsh of an analogy than he first thought of.

"Being the strongest?" Bass proposed.

"Being completely free?" Protoman added.

_Those two are at a similar level, but what I was going to say would hurt on a private level..._

"What do you mean?" Protoman asked.

"He means that his statement would hit home to us and those close to us...Megaman, Roll, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily..." Bass replied, and he closed his eyes in contemplation.

_I was going to say that striving for equality with humans is like fighting for everlasting peace._

The music continued as the three robots said nothing.

_Megaman's true desire is unobtainable. There will always be conflict, issue, struggle, hardship. Thankfully, those who will work towards these goals will be able to get to the reachable limit of these goals._

"Why will only a limit be reached?" Protoman asked.

_Because everything is flawed. People and robots will never completely agree with everything. People and robots do things that they know harm them or make them look foolish. People and robots will eventually die in some way or another due to the fact that noting is truly permanent._

_Imperfection is perfection, as flaws make us human._

Bass opened his eyes "What about those who insist that their are infallible? unbeatable? omnipotent?"

_They are human as well, unfortunately. But they are less human than they think they are. They are inflexible in their views and opinions, putting things in to ineffable groups of one or the other. Like good and evil, smart and idiotic, rich and poor, ad infinitum. This mechanical division of society makes machines out of beings. Robots and humans alike._

Protoman adjusted his legs "It's funny..."

_What is?_

"I have encountered many robots who exhibit human like qualities, never sorting things into the pure one or the other. I have encountered humans who do however"

"It's like machines are becoming more human and vice versa" Bass noticed "But how come?"

_Maybe it's the rise of machinery in society. To "fit in" with the robots, they must become like machines themselves. And that may answer why robots are becoming more human._

"To 'fit in' with humans?" Bass asked.

_Yes. Though there are plenty of humans who are still human, which is good. Though I fear that robots staying...well as robots...may bring upon an uprising that humans fear._

"I would hypothesize that humans turning into machines will result in our downfall" Protoman concluded.

_And we have come full circle. To increase humanity in both robots AND humans would prevent an revolution on either side. And to do that, we would need to alter the robot laws._

"Well...the laws aren't in place yet, yes?" Protoman asked.

Bass shook his head "Not yet they haven't. I have read that the robot population has been increasing and that politicians have been pushed to the legal edge of whether robots have a form of humanity"

The music continued as the three contemplated the idea.

"We should discuss this with Dr. Light" Protoman decided.

"And Dr. Wily as well, but who knows how either of them will think of the idea"

_It's settled then. We shall work with Dr. Light and Dr. Wily with the alteration of these robot laws...we should bring Megaman and Roll into this as well._

"Agreed" Protoman spoke, and then he looked at the clock. It was 9:47. "I must be going now" he spoke as he got up and put on his coat and scarf. "If you ever need me, just call" Protoman approached the door and turned to Rhythm "It's great to have you back son"

Rhythm smiled while Bass rolled his eyes as the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

The first side of the album ended some time after Protoman had left the apartment. Bass had gotten up, putting the empty E-tanks into the recycling. He was mulling over Rhythm's contemplations as he sat down back on one of the leather couches.  
  
"It's interesting how quickly you and Protoman reentered the father and son relationship after not knowing that either of you were for all these years. You recognized him even though you lost the ability to remember his appearance, and Protoman had his memories altered so you were forgotten. It's the closest I've seen to genuine love, which is no surprise considering your programming"  
  
_I understand, but a love between father and son is different that a love between a man and a woman....and all other configurations. But love is an important part of one's social development.  
_  
Bass crossed his legs and looked down at his face, a slight pout appearing on his face.  
  
_What's wrong?_  
  
"Dr. Wily has never treated me as a son. Dr. Light treats Megaman and Roll like his children, and I was just another machine just working on the Robot Masters. I told him that I was stronger that all of the Robot Masters combined, and it wasn't until his seventh attempt that I got my chance to prove myself. He would say that I wasn't strong enough, and that I would get myself killed the very first time I tried to get him. I proved him wrong, but he still chastised me for my failure rather than praising my attempt"  
  
_Call this crazy, but maybe he was just trying to protect you?  
_  
Bass gave a half hearted chuckle "If only, considering that he was so desperate to shove me out the door during that seventh engagement. I wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to shove me out just to get rid of me to build a better me"  
  
Rhythm pondered Bass's facts.  
  
_Maybe his cruelty was to get you determined...a sadistic push towards your villainy..._

"I wouldn't be surprised" Bass went over to the bookshelf and pulled out a copy of  _The Return of the Gadfly: Questions Upon Questions_ and opened it. Inside the front cover was the Ex-Libris.

This Book Belongs To:  
Megaman

 

Bass silently pushed the book back into the book case and adjusted the volume of the record player.

_Can I tell you a crazy thought I just had?  
_  
Bass turned to Rhythm "What would that be?"

_I think one of the reasons that you have been treated so coldly...and this is really out there...is that Dr. Wily might have already had children._

Bass laughed in disbelief "You can't be serious Rhythm? Dr. Albert Wily? A FATHER?"

_I know it sounds crazy...but if Dr. Wily did have any children, they would probably be embarrassed by their fathers goals of domination and disown their own father._

"I surely know that I used to disown my maker..." Bass commented with a grin, but his smile turned into a contemplative frown "but why does Protoman treat you with such adoration?"

_I would think that because wanted to give whatever his father never gave him. Considering my father's lonely wanderer nature that I've heard about, it would make sense that he would want to provide that he never had to me._

The two robots remained silence as the music continued.

_Bass...it's not that I don't trust you. I'm just asking to contemplate._

"I understand," Bass answered with slight concern "that's what you do best. What's your question?"

_Do you truly care for me?_

"I truly do" Bass softly spoke "your appearance and silence made me curious, I wanted to know more. Repairing you made me grow fond of your company and had me realize how pathetic I was. And finding out that it was  _DR. LIGHT_ of all people to do this to you made me question those who are placed on those untouchable pedestals"

_Thank you..._

_"There is no dark side of the moon really,  
Matter of fact it's all dark"_

_Bup-Bup_

_Bup-Bup_

_Bup-Bup_  
  
As the heart beat of the album faded, Rhythm got up from his seat and turned off the record player.

_I'm feeling quite tired, it's been a long day?_

"A  _long_  day?" Bass chuckled with a smirk "You moved into your new apartment, had a birthday party, talked with you father and your best friend...actually, that normally  _would_ be considered a long day!" 

Rhythm made his way to the bedroom, removed his trench coat, and swung his legs onto the bed.

_Ohhh...this feels lovely..._

Bass smiled as he made his way to the bedroom and found himself a pillow and a blanket and placed it on one of the couches. As he made his way back to Rhythm's room, he noticed that the light blue robot looked much like a child as he still was wearing the scarf he received from Protoman.

"Would you like me to tuck you in?" He jokingly asked.

Rhythm nodded, and Bass rolled his eyes (with a smile however) and pulled the covers over Rhythm's body.

Bass then made his way back to the living room and turned off the lights, the window showing the city providing the only light. The black robot laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket over his own body.

"Good night brother" Bass spoke.

_Good night, and sweet dreams._

The rain softly patted on the window as the two robots began to enter their sleep modes.

But in the darkness, a very faint sound could be heard.

_Bup-Bup..._

Rhythm heard the soft sound coming from the living room of the apartment.

_Bup-Bup..._

His eyes opened and turned his head.

_Bass? I turned off the record player, right?_

Bass looked at the record player and sure enough, it was off.

"You turned it off yourself, didn't you?"

_Yes, I did._

Rhythm remained quiet for a second to see if the sound would return.

_Bup-Bup..._

_Bass? Do you hear anything strange?_

Bass remained quiet for a moment, listening intently to the ambient noise but all he heard was the rain.

"I don't hear anything out of the ordinary. What do you hear?"

_I hear a heart beat...I don't know where it's coming from._

Bass remained silent again, focusing his hearing for the sound Rhythm described.

_Bup-Bup..._

And then Bass heard it too.

_Bup-Bup..._

"It...it's probably some machine in the downstairs apartment. We'll complain about it tomorrow. Now just get some sleep"

The two robots closed their eyes, but the heartbeat continued throughout the night and caused concern in both Bass and Rhythm.

_Bup-Bup..._


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun rose and the rain fell, Rhythm carefully got out of his bed and adjusted his new scarf. Grabbing his cane, he put on his trench coat and walked to the living room to wake Bass. During the night, the pumping noise was slowly replaced with a buzzing sound increasing through the night.  
  
Much to his surprise, Rhythm discovered that Bass had engaged a fetal position sometime during the night. The robot had a pillow covering his head and the blanket covering his body on the couch. The whole collection of fabric and metal was shaking, the source of the vibrating.  
  
Rhythm pointed his cane, and gently poked Bass.  
  
"EAUGH!" Bass screamed, falling on the floor, hitting the coffee table, causing a mess and resulting in Rhythm losing his balance falling backwards back into his bedroom.

Bass untangled himself from the blanket and saw the fallen Rhythm.

"Oh crap!" Bass exclaimed as he rushed to help his brother up "Are you okay?"

_I'm completely fine, just a little startled...what the heck was wrong with you?_

"Were you able to sleep last night?"

_I slept fine, the pumping noise actually helped me sleep, and what I just discovered to be your vibrating was also a huge help. Why must you ask?_

"That  _DAMNED PUMPING SOUND_ kept me up all night!" Bass shouted "The unfaltering repetition got to me, it was like Chinese Water Torture...but with sound! It drove me  _CRAZY!_ "

_I understand that you were disturbed by last night's noise. You said it might be a machine from a downstairs apartment._

"Right, maybe we should call the front desk"

The two made their way to the phone. Rhythm pressed the front desk button and Bass held the receiver to his brother's speech generator. The phone rang for a few moments until the someone answered.

"Hello! This is the Rotwang Hotel and Apartments front desk. This call may be recorded for quality purposes" A jaunty man spoke on the other side of the line "My name is Bernie, how may I help you?"

_Hello, I wish to register a complaint about my downstairs neighbor and a noise from his apartment. My guest was greatly disturbed during the night because of the sounds he heard._

"I see, let me just check your room number and location and I'll..." the speaker suddenly became quiet.

_Hello? Is there a problem?_

"This is the resident of room 5020, yes?" the man on the phone asked.

_I am._

"And you said that the noise came from the room below you?"

_Yes._

"Well the strange thing is that the room that is below yours...room 4920...is vacant. It isn't that the person who lives there is absent, their is no tenant on record. No one has lived there for about nine months, the previous tenant moved to a different apartment in the building"

"There hasn't been anyone living there?" Bass asked.

"Who is this speaking?" The phone line asked "Your voice sounds less synthetic"

"I am the said guest. During the night, I SWEAR that there was some sort of pumping sound coming from the apartment below the one I was in"

The person on the phone thought for a brief moment "Well, I could go check apartment 4920 myself. There could be a plumbing problem or possibly some machine that had not been removed. I'll check the apartment in a little bit, thank you for registering a complaint"

Bass hung up the phone and turned to Rhythm "Well hopefully they will find the problem downstairs"

_I hope so as well, I've never seen you like that before. Are you okay?_

"I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine" Bass said with a nervous smile "So Rhythm, what would you like to do today?"

_I...I don't know...I'd like to see more of the city, but I don't know where to go._

Bass looked at the records and books that Rhythm had collected from Dr. Wily's fortress.

"Maybe we could go to a bookstore or something...would that work?"

Rhythm smiled.

_That would be nice. Should I bring Lenore?_

"I think that would be a good idea" Bass spoke as he walked over to the bird's perch and pressed the switch to ON. The bird then flew on to Rhythm's shoulder, startling Bass.

"Good morning Rhythm" The bird spoke as she bowed her head "Good morning Bass"

_Good morning Lenore_

"Eh...good morning Lenore, you didn't hear that ruckus where I fell off the couch, made a mess, cause Rhythm to fall, and result in me looking like a fool?"  
Bass asked.

"No, I didn't not see that"

"Good, because it never happened"

Rhythm rolled his eyes as they directed towards the window.

_Maybe we should get an umbrella for Lenore. I wouldn't want her to get wet._

"I believe there's a shop in the lobby" Bass spoke "I'll get a cheap one for you. Just let me get my coat before we go"

  
Bass donned his brown overcoat while Rhythm procured his shoulder bag. The three robots made their way to the main elevator and traveled to the ground floor. They stopped at the little gift shop, which sold snacks, drinks, personal necessities, and reading materials. Bass picked up a cheap collapsable umbrella while Rhythm's eyes drifted towards the rack of newspapers.

**THE DAILY ALERT**  
ONE OF THE CITY'S FINAL NEWSPAPERS  
**-CONCERNS GROW AS ROBOT POPULATION INCREASES-**  
**"IS HUMANITY SAFE?" CITY COUNCIL ASKS IN WONDER**  

However, Rhythm was less interested in the main headline as he was more curious about one of the columns on the side.

**Sales of Unauthorized Robot**  
**Stun Devices Rapidly Grow**  

Rhythm picked up the paper and continued to read the column.

_In the height of concern of possible growing robot violence, The EOS Corporation has manufactured electronic incapacitators that are made to paralyze robots who are acting violent towards other sentient beings. The devices are comparable to modern electronic stun guns that work on humans but operate in a wholly different way. Instead of shocking a robot, it confuses the programming and causes the system to shut down. The initial intention for these devices were so that police forces would use these devices. Some people have considered these devices to reduce the need of Megaman and other robot heroes. Due to reverse engineering however, unauthorized versions of these robotic stun devices have been sold on the streets. A license is required to own a robotic stun device, but in spite of the rules, unauthorized manufacturers have disguised the illegal products into cellular phones, canes, and more._  

Rhythm quietly placed the newspaper on the shop counter where Bass was purchasing the umbrella.

"Why would you want the newspaper?" Bass asked.

_There's something worrying in the headlines I want to tell our friends about._

Bass shrugged and paid for the paper and umbrella. Rhythm placed the paper in his shoulder bag and Bass opened the umbrella as the two exited the Rotwang. Bass held the umbrella over Lenore and Rhythm as the three walked through the rainy day in the city.

"I must admit that I don't know where a good bookstore would be" Bass confessed "I've never been a cerebral robot until Rhythm came around"

"Rhythm is the only reason you're cerebral" Lenore remarked.

Bass's eyes narrowed at the bird "What are you implying?"

"I've been told that you are only philosophical when Rhythm is around, that way you don't look like a fool around him"

"Well I  _am_ philosophical without Rhythm. I've been contemplating my past actions!" Bass remarked "The difference between my solo philosophy and group philosophy is who I'm with"

"What you think you are is often different that what you really are" Lenore then turned her beak towards Rhythm "What do you think Bass is?"

_What I am more interested in is how you know so much about philosophy._

The bird preened "I was made to be a philosophical companion. To speak for you when you can not"

_I'd rather speak for myself, that way it doesn't seem like my ideas were only relayed to a parrot._

Bass smirked while Lenore cocked its head in confusion.

_But to answer your question about Bass, considering his past and other details I have gained, I see a rather lonely robot. According to what I've heard from my father and Megaman, Bass's primary goals have been to best and eradicate Megaman. He even worked with Megaman just to show him up afterwards. With these facts, one can see him as self-obsessed, egotistical, vain, and with self-esteem issues._

Bass's mouth wrinkled at the details, his own memories painting an unpleasant picture.

_With my personal experiences with him, I've seen a truer picture. The reason for his apparent vanity and issues is due to his loneliness. While Megaman has had issues with Dr. Light, they treat each other like family. With Bass and Dr. Wily, they never connected as such. Bass is not a son and Dr. Wily is no father. Because of this, and the fact that his brothers came and went, he has become isolated and striving for attention. His actions are for his own personal emotional gain because he has so little of his own._

Bass frowned and Rhythm did as well as the details spilled.

_When he's with me, I'm someone to talk to, I'm someone to care for, I'm someone to be there for him. I don't mind it however, for I need someone. When he's not looking over me, he fears for my safety. He's paranoid about me when I'm not with him"  
_  
Bass smirked, he was paranoid but was glad that Rhythm knew that he cared.

"Well you now have me" Lenore spoke as Bass began to grow in aggravation "Not this robot of self interest"

_You are not what Bass is. You have no issues, no pain, you were only born practically yesterday, and you can't protect me._

"I just want to see you happy, considering what has happened to you"

_I am happy. But you just can't instantly be my friend._

"You would have someone vain and paranoid as a friend?"

Bass lost his patience and grabbed the bird in aggravation.

"What are you to judge me? You don't know what I've been through! You don't know what he's been through!"

"S-stop it! Y-you-you're bre-brea..."

Suddenly, the voice of the bird stopped. Surprising both Bass and Rhythm.

"I...I broke your gift..."

Rhythm just stared at the robotic bird as Bass placed the creature in his brother's hands. It was then carefully placed in Rhythm's shoulder bag and he then procured the phone that Dr. Wily gave him.

_I think Dr. Light has something to do with that bird..._


	6. Chapter 6

In an attempt to recover the events of breaking Lenore, the two found a bus shelter and sat inside as the rain fell. Bass was attempting to reach Dr. Light while Rhythm nested the broken bird in his hands.  
  
"I keep on going to voicemail..." Bass sighed in aggravation as he held Rhythm's phone in his hand.  
  
_Maybe he's truly busy._

"I highly doubt it" Bass spoke with a tone of disgust as he pressed redial "What Dr. Light did to Lenore was more likely for  _his_  purpose rather than yours"

_Why would he do such a thing? Does he still want to hurt me?_

"I highly doubt that. If he Dr. Light was going to hurt you, he'd have many people to answer to...me, Dr. Wily, Protoman, and his own creations"

_True...but it's also entirely possible that he didn't actually intend to hurt me._

Bass turned to Rhythm "What would make you say that?"

_Having someone speak for me is a honorable idea, but it makes me seem that I can't speak at all. Lenore said she wanted to be a philosophical companion, but she has no issues of her own. Her comments were not about me...but about you._

Bass cocked an eyebrow "What are you saying?"

_Dr. Light is alright with me, but probably doesn't think that you or Dr. Wily are the best influence on me due to his past experiences with you two. I'm guessing that might be the reason Dr. Light made Lenore, to have a surrogate of his own ideas in my life. But like Robert Burns has said, "The best laid plans of mice and men go often awry"...I don't blame Dr. Light's attempts to push me in a certain direction, I am very aware of you and your father's deeds._  
  
"Don't call Dr. Wily my father" Bass grumbled.

_My apologies...it's just that considering what you told me last night, I'd want to build the connection that never happened._

"A connection between me and 'my father' is just like what you said about Megaman's desires"

_So you are saying that there is a limit to how successful you would be with Dr. Wily?_  
  
Bass raised an eyebrow "I never said that!"

_No, but I said that Megaman's goal would only be so successful, and you stated that you connecting with Dr. Wily would work to a similar degree._

"You are incredibly optimistic Rhythm" Bass spoke as he gave the phone back to Rhythm.

_Thanks, I'll try calling Dr. Light when we get back to my apartment._

"Fine then" Bass spoke as he got up and helped Rhythm up. The two glanced around and searched for a bookstore or similar place.

_I think that I see a bookstore over there. It appears to be called "The Facsimile"_

The two robots walked over to the entrance and were surprised to see a familiar face exit from the store with a bag in her hand.

_Is that Roll I see?_

"It is!" Bass exclaimed as the two crossed the street "Roll! What are you doing here?"

The red dressed robot yelped in surprise.

"Ah!" Roll softly shrieked "Don't do that to me Bass! Are you stalking me again?"

_Stalking?_

"There's no proof of that!" Bass exclaimed in embarrassed anger "So what brings you to here of all places?" the robot asked as his mood completely transformed.

"Oh! I'm just picking up some books for Dr. Light...and I picked up something for myself"

Roll reached into her bag and procured an album that appeared to be a rather large fancy dinner invitation.

"When we were unpacking Rhythm's stuff for his apartment, this was one of the albums that I found among his collection. I like the first track on the A-side especially"

_I understand greatly, for that song is extremely relevant to recent developments._  
  
"Indeed" Roll giggled as she noticed what Bass's line of sight was directed "and speaking of developments, Dr. Light wishes to talk to you. He needs his help with a project"

Rhythm nudged his brother out of his trance and Bass shook his head to regain his focus "Well since we are considering recent developments...we'd have to decline on your maker's request"

Roll tilted her head in confusion "What happened?"

_It has to do with Lenore. Her behaviors have not been...enjoyable._

"What did she do? Poop on your shoulder?"

Rhythm smiled at the jab but then resumed to frown.

_It's not what she has done, it's what she has said about Bass._

Roll rested her chin on her hand "I believe I understand. I've heard Dr. Light utter displeasure at what he considers...and I quote 'your poor choice' of friends"

_If that's the case, I will talk to Dr. Light. Considering that I'm meeting with Dr. Grey tomorrow, may be the day after?_

"I'll see what I can do..." Roll spoke as she considered the schedule "I'll see you two again later. Bye!"

The blonde robot took out an umbrella and walked away from the two.

_You like her, don't you?_

"I thought you were a philosopher, not a matchmaker!" Bass grumbled "Come on, let's enter"

Bass held open the door for Rhythm, and the two entered to see a buffet of literature.

Paperbacks, hard covers, notebooks and all sorts of literary paraphernalia lined the walls and shelves. Rhythm stood in the doorway in awe and unwittingly blocking Bass from entering.

"Uh, brother? Could you snap out of your trance and let me through?"

Rhythm shook his head to regain his focus and let Bass inside.

_I'm sorry brother, it's just that I've never seen this many books in one place!_

"Me neither, but literature isn't really my thing" Bass admitted.

_Well let me find a book for you!_

Rhythm grabbed onto Bass's arms, but his own disability and brother's weight curbed his enthusiasm.

"Slow down there Rhythm! You're no Quickman, that's for sure"

_I'm sorry, it's just that I'm very eager to find something for you._

"I'm not sure this..." Bass was about to speak, but silenced himself in curiosity to what Rhythm might find him.

The two walked passed the towering shelves of literature, with Rhythm carefully looking at each of the spines while Bass followed close behind. He began to feel less like a brother to Rhythm and more like a guardian as to prevent the fragile robot from needing a repair. This kept up for an hour until Rhythm located a small seated reading area, with no books at all.

_I can't seem to find what I'm looking for._

Rhythm flopped into one of the seats and Bass sat down as well.

"What are you looking for?"

_I'm looking for a book about a relationship between a father and son. Or even a parent and child and I can't seem to find one._

Rhythm covered his head in his hands in desperation while Bass watched his brother suffer a form of breakdown.

"You don't need to find me a book" Bass admitted "You don't even need to help me"

_But I do want to help. I've already helped you change already._

"What you've done is enough, I assure you"

_Enough is never enough, as long there is issue I want to fix it even if I will fail._

"Listen Rhythm, if we are to suggest that Dr. Wily does have a child, maybe the reason that I've been ignored and isolated is because I happened to be worse than his own son. A failed replacement"

Just then, Rhythm's eyes lit up and got out of his seat. He began to walk over to the gothic section and began looking at the D authors. Bass followed close behind, wondering about Rhythm's plan.

_Where are you Rebecca? I know you're here somewhere._

Rhythm grabbed a yellow spined book and placed it in Bass's hands. Confused, Bass looked down at the title.

  
**Rebecca  
By  
** **** Daphne du Maurier 

"What does this have to do with fathers and sons? This looks like a romance!" Bass complained as he opened the book " _Last night I dreamt I went to Manderley again..._ "

_Just find the time to read it._

Bass groaned as the two began to walk to the cashier. Rhythm found some mechanical pencils and a composition book, and Bass purchased the items along with the copy of  _Rebecca_. Rhythm grabbed a business card before the two exited the store, and started to walk back to The Rotwang.

"I hope you know what you are doing" Bass commented.

_Just read the book and tell me why you think I chose it after you read it..._


	7. Chapter 7

Bass and Rhythm adjusted their coats as the sun began to set behind The Rotwang.  
  
"Hello there!" A robot at the entrance greeted the two. He was wearing a doorman's hat and coat, had a unnerving smile, and his voice sounded familiar to both Rhythm and Bass.  
  
Rhythm smiled, and Bass forced one.  
  
_Hello there! It's great to be back home!_  
  
"I'm glad that you're happy" The robot spoke "Would you happen to be Rhythm?"  
  
Bass raised an eyebrow "Who want's to know?"  
  
The robot turned to Bass "I think I recognize your voices..."  
  
Bass tensed as he grew nervous "Well what of it?"  
  
"IF you were the guests of room 5020, I answered your call. We don't have a photographic record of the apartment and hotel residents" the robot explained   and then turned to Rhythm "You must be the resident, am I right?"  
  
_I am. What's the issue?_

"Nothing's the issue, I just have a pair of notices" the robot spoke as he procured a tablet from inside his coat.

_You must be Bernie, yes?_

"I am" the bot nodded "I checked the apartment below yours, Room 4920, and explored it thoroughly"

"What did you find?" Bass asked.

"Nothing really, except a mild collection of dust that was promptly cleaned. No electronic devices were active, nor was any of the plumbing active. They were all disabled after the previous tenant moved out. There weren't any battery operated devices to make any pumping noises"

Rhythm rested his chin on his hand.

_I see...maybe there was an issue with the plumbing between the floors?_

"I don't think so" Bernie concluded "I turned on the sinks, bathtub, and other water devices and could not hear the pumping sound you described. If it annoyance continues, please feel free to contact the landlord"

"Thank you...but didn't you say there were two notices?" Bass inquired.

"Yes, there were" Bernie spoke as he rechecked the tablet "it seems that Rhythm has a guest. He had a key and is waiting in the apartment"

Bass and Rhythm turned to each other. Rhythm thanked Bernie, and the two robots made their way to the elevator.

_I'm not supposed to meet with Dr. Grey until tomorrow. Who could it be?_

Bass pressed the button for the elevator, with an angry frown placed on his face "I have an idea, I just hope it's for a pleasant reason"

The elevator traveled upwards and stopped at level 50. The two exited the elevator and Rhythm pulled out his key.

_Who do you think it is?_

"Hopefully your father, wanting to see you again since yesterday...though that would be the best case scenario"

Rhythm unlocked the door to find the helmet of Megaman on the table near a couch where it's owner laid. The blue bot got up and turned to Rhythm and Bass with a stern look on his face.

"Are you okay Rhythm?" Megaman asked with his arm canon engaged, which worried Rhythm.

_I'm fine._

Megaman raised an eyebrow "Are you just saying that? You don't have to lie because Bass is here"

Bass stepped forward "What is this about!?" he asked as he prepared his arm cannon.

"Don't act like you don't know!"

The rain fell as the relative silence blanketed the room. Bass stared down Megaman while Rhythm nervously watched.

_Please, we don't need to fight._

"Rhythm. Leave this between me and 'your brother', it'll be the best for you"

"You aren't going to take Rhythm away from me!"

"How can you say that considering what you did!?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU MEAN!" Bass shouted, exasperated at his lack of information.

Just then, Bass's face shifted. He became nervous as a sound rang in his ears.

_Bup-bup._

"L-listen Megaman. I had my reasons!"

"TO HARM RHYTHM?" Megaman shouted "WHAT CIRCUMSTANCES WOULD THAT BE?"

Bass shook his head in disbelief "Harm Rhythm? I would NEVER do that! What would make you believe that?"

_Megaman, he hasn't hurt me. He never would! What has gotten into you?_

"Dr. Light told me to check on you," Megaman said to Rhythm, with his face still stern "he told me that Bass had hurt you"

"In what way?" Bass asked

Megaman just blinked and disengaged his weapon "Pardon?"

"Did he say how? Emotionally? Physically? Indirectly?...wait a minute..."

Bass walked over to Rhythm and reached into Rhythm's bag.

_Bass...I don't think..._

"Please Rhythm, even if it was Dr. Light's best intentions, Megaman should know"

Bass pulled out the broken body of Lenore and gave it to Megaman.

"When we were out, Rhythm brought Lenore with him. The bird started to aggravate me verbally, and I broke Lenore in anger. I know she was a gift for Rhythm but she kept saying that I was not the right person for Rhythm to be with"

_I came to the conclusion that Dr. Light wanted to make me happy, but he is concerned about the influence of Dr. Wily and Bass over me. I do admit that it is an understandable worry, but I think that I could handle it without someone hovering over my shoulder.  
_  
Megaman just looked at the bird "I'll talk to Dr. Light...I'm sorry about what happened"

_I understand. Why don't you stay a while?_

Megaman shook his head "I'm afraid that I must go. I have to talk to Dr. Light" He then took the bird in his hand, exited the apartment and left Rhythm and Bass alone.

_Bup-Bup_

Bass grabbed his ears, disturbed at the sound.

_I hear it as well...is it really that much of an annoyance?_

Bass shook his head "No, I'll be fine"

Rhythm sat down in one of the couches and rested his head in his hands.

_What a day..._

Bass glanced around. He noticed a chess set, and removed it from the shelf.

"Would you like to play?"

Rhythm looked at the game, and then his eyes traveled to a different game.

_How about Stratego instead?_

Bass shrugged as he brought out Stratego and began setting up the pieces for the red side while Rhythm worked on the Blue side. The rain continued to fall as the two began to play.


	8. Chapter 8

Megaman traveled back home with the broken bird on the passenger seat of his car. As the rain fell on his windshield, he considered the direction he would take as he talked to Dr. Light about Lenore. He parked the car, picked up the bird, and as he opened the door he saw Roll and Dr. Light having an argument.  
  
"Don't you want Rhythm to be happy?" Roll asked.  
  
"Yes," Dr. Light replied "but I want him to be safe! Rhythm being with Bass and Dr. Wily is nothing but a recipe for disaster!"  
  
"You don't know that!"  
  
"Really? In this time of uneasy truce I am certain that Dr. Wily is working on his latest set of Robot Masters"  
  
"You'd think he try that again? Rhythm already broke HIM in that regard! His questions are more powerful than any Robot Master or creation that you've ever made"  
  
Dr. Light sighed "I know...and that's why I wish to talk to him"  
  
"Well don't you think that putting Rhythm on edge is a  _bad_  idea? He cares for Bass because he sees something underneath that metal. And Bass cares for Rhythm because he found him, fixed him, and the two established a bond...I wouldn't be surprised if it's the first emotional bond Bass has ever made"

 

 

"And besides" Megaman added as he entered the room "Shouldn't the  _father_ have his say in how Rhythm is cared for?"

The scientist rolled his eyes "Alright then...but mark my words, Rhythm should always be on guard if his 'brother' deserts him"

Roll walked away in a huff, and Megaman slowly walked towards the scientist.

"I'm assuming she told you about Lenore, right?" Megaman spoke as he placed the bird in Dr. Light's hands.

The scientist nodded.

"Listen, I'm not going to give you any more lip than Roll but you have to understand that Dr. Wily and Bass aren't changing Rhythm, Rhythm is changing Dr. Wily and Bass"

"Are you sure it's only the second option?"

Megaman froze, for he had not considered this possibility "You've taken a page from Rhythm's book I see..." the bot commented.

Megaman left to make his way to his room while Dr. Light took the broken bird to his workshop for reprogramming and repair.

"...the power of Megaman and the mind of Rhythm..."

-[+]-

"Man you are really good at this!" Bass complemented as the two finished their third game of Stratego, with Rhythm winning all three games.

_Well you tend to put your most powerful pieces first and your weakest in the rear. I find it best to mix it up a little._

"Understood" Bass spoke as he began to put his pieces back in the box "Shall we do something else?"

_How about we just chat as we sit on the couches._

Bass nodded and put the game of Stratego away "What do you want to talk about?"

Rhythm stretched out and leaned his cane on the couch.

_Why is the sound of the heartbeat bothering you so much?_

Bass froze and his fists tightened "Have you heard of Chinese Water Torture?"

_I think I understand. The unending incessant pattern of the sound gets to you?_

"Yea...not to mention, if I think deep about it...it seems to remind me of the unending pattern of failure that I have been subjected to for quite a while" Bass added with a nervous smile.

Rhythm was not convinced at his addendum.

_Not everything I ask is philosophical Bass. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar._

"Sorry" Bass spoke as he swung his legs on the couch "It's just that I feel like I have to carry a deep and meaningful conversation every time we chat, seeing that it's something you truly enjoy"

_It isn't required, I just want to talk sometimes. Things don't have to be deep, things can be light hearted and simple. Even the lighthearted and simple works can have messages in them, even if it's of little consequence._

"I think I understand" Bass answered.

_But since you brought up "deep and meaningful" discussions, why do you want to see me happy?_

Bass shrugged "I don't know. Seeing you in the ruin and discovering the damage that had been done to you made me curious, but actually repairing you made me care for you. I'm not shy to admit that I only cared for myself for the longest time, desiring to be the greatest and stepping on anyone who was in the way"

_Do you regret that?_

Bass nodded "Ever since you pointed out the futility of my goals and Dr. Wily's, I came to the conclusion that I needed to do something to make up for my narcissistic behavior"

_But I didn't point out the flaws of your desires, you did that yourself. You realized your flaws and transformed to want to fix that...by helping me...by being my brother. Yet I don't think that just helping me is going to get you very far._

Bass raised an eyebrow "This has to do with me and Dr. Wily, does it?"

_More than that, I believe that working for a connection with Megaman you can possibly overcome the details of your past._

"I believe that I'd have a better chance with Megaman rather than Dr. Wily"

_How come?_

"Have you connected with Dr. Wily or Dr. Light at all? You may have matched their emotional level and understand their motives, but have you actually become their  _friends_? Have you  _hung out_  with either of them?" Rhythm was about to speak, but Bass continued "Now Dr. Wily you can make an argument for. You have talked philosophically with him though I've never seen him connect with any of the robot masters like how a nurse gains affections for their patient...which I do admit that I feel is what has happened to me"

Rhythm got up and pulled out a record.

_I understand. Maybe I need to actually work on my "human" skills. Maybe I'll work on that when Dr. Grey comes over._

Rhythm placed the record on the player and a knock came from the door.

Bass groaned "If it's Megaman again I am seriously going to have a word with Dr. Light..."

He opened the door, and discovered that Protoman was at the door.

"Good afternoon Bass"

"Hi" Bass bluntly spoke "What brings you here?"

"Rhythm's my son is he not?"

Bass nodded "True, come on in"

Protoman entered the apartment and adjusted his scarf.

_Dad!_

Rhythm slowly made his way to his father and gave him a hug.

"Rhythm! It's only been a day!" Protoman exclaimed.

_I know that, I'm still just glad to see you! Why are you here?_

"I just wanted to ask you if you want to go out with me for a while"

"May I join you?" Bass asked.

Protoman shook his head "I'd rather this be just me and my son if it isn't too much to ask"

Bass sighed "Fine, he's your son. I think that I'll just stay here and chill, maybe watch some Netflix or something"

_That's fine, maybe you could read the book I got for you!_

Bass frowned, he didn't exactly plan on reading but if it would make Rhythm happy he decided that he should.

"I will. Just be back with Rhythm by 11!"

Protoman raised an eyebrow "I thought  _I_ was the father!"

"And I'm the brother. You two have fun"

Rhythm and his father left and Bass was left alone in Rhythm's apartment. He picked up  _Rebecca_ and began to read the book as the track of the LP changed.

_"Levon wears his war wound like a crown_  
_He calls his child Jesus_  
_'Cause he likes the name_  
_And he sends him to the finest school in town"_

Bass continued to read the book when he heard a familiar haunting sound.

_Bup-bup_

_You aren't sorry you pile of metal!_

_Bup-bup_  
  
_You all want to hurt us! You're trying to turn us into you!_

Bass began to shake as the sounds rung in his ears, dropping the book and proceeded to lumber his way to the record player. He turned the volume of the song full blast. 

_"And Jesus, he wants to go to Venus_   
_Leaving Levon far behind_

_Take a balloon and go sailing_   
_While Levon, Levon slowly dies"_

_Bup-Bup_


	9. Chapter 9

_Where are we going dad?_  
  
"We are going to a hangout. A 'watering hole' in a way"  
  
The two exited the elevator of The Rotwang and began to leave the hotel.  
  
_Is it far of a walk?_  
  
"Only a few blocks. It's a different place from my usual hang out. When Dr. Light told me the location of your apartment I decided to locate a joint that was closer to your residence"  
  
The two walked as the rain continued to fall. Rhythm tried to keep up, and Protoman continually had to slow himself down. The sound of electronic music began to increase in volume as the two approached the establishment. It wasn't too loud, but Rhythm did cover his ears to get used to the decibels.  
  
"Is there an issue?"  
  
_No issue, it's just that I don't care for electronic music in most circumstances._  
  
"Well a lot of robots have to deal with the beeps, buzzes, and womps of machinery and computing. It reminds them of work"  
  
_Well shouldn't a robot be able to cool down and be able to escape their element?_

"Some have suggested that changing a robot's environment would cause an aggressive response"

_I'd like to disagree with you to be perfectly honest._

Rhythm frowned at the statement as they approached the entrance. The sign above the door read "Refraction" and a large, bulky robot blocked the door. Protoman went up the bodyguard and told him that Rhythm was a friend and the two entered.

The interior was dark, and dim florescent lights illuminated the establishment. What would have been a dance floor had tables and chairs strewn upon it. A small bar area was on the left in which E-tanks were being distributed, and on what would have been a stage was a DJ with speakers built into it's own body. The musical ambience was not dance music, mainly sounds that prevented the area from being deadly quiet. Robots of various makes and models were chatting, checking electronic devices, and consuming E-tanks. A green robot with a purple triangle on it's chest called out to Protoman, and the two waved hands at each other before returning to their activities.

And then Rhythm made an unnerving observation.

_They're all synchronized..._

All the E-tanks were raised at once and came down simultaneously. The music was in the beat of four and fingers were tapped from pinky to index in time with the beat. Then the music faded out, and the seemingly choreographed actions then changed to match the tempo of the new song.

Protoman groaned as the song changed "They always seem to play this song each time I come here. Come son, let's have a seat"

The two sat down at a table and Rhythm glanced around, slightly saddened by the minimal activity.

_I thought this place would be more lively._

"I would have gone to someplace more active, but I didn't want you to get damaged"

_I...I feel weird...I feel like I must calibrate to belong here._

A robot came over with a pair of E-tanks "You don't have to calibrate, it's just that everyone falls into their groove. They sit, have a few drinks, chat with some bots, and then they go"

_What do the robots here talk about?_

"Work mainly. Some discuss about their latest repairs or upgrades, very few talk about anything beyond that"

A robot entered, wearing a doorman's coat and a creepy smile.

_Is that Bernie? From the Rotwang?_

"I wouldn't try to talk to him, he has his routine"

Rhythm ignored his father's statement, and got up out of his seat to approach Bernie.

_Hello there!_

Bernie turned his head to Rhythm "Hello there" the doorman said with little emotion "what brings you here?"

_My father, Protoman, took me here._

"That's nice. I'm here to relax before I return to the Rotwang"

_How long are you going to be here?_

"Not long, I have a shift to return to in about 39 minutes"

Protoman had gotten up, and was patting Rhythm on the back. "Just leave him alone"

Rhythm sighed as his attention turned to the DJ with the boom box protruding out of its chest. The robot had no mouth, but appeared as if it was wearing a fitted cap and headphone with long hair protruding out.

_Hello there._

Suddenly, a panel underneath the robot's speakers flipped up and revealed a rather large tablet.

**Uh...Hi?**

_Nice to meet you, what's your name?_

**My name is Chord. But my DJ name is Myona Chord!  
**  
_That's a nice name, my name is Rhythm._

**Interesting name...do you have any other names?**

_No. Rhythm is my only name._  
  
**Who made you?  
**  
_A robot did._  
  
**A robot huh? It make sense then that you don't have any other name.  
**  
_What do you mean?  
_  
**Humans find robots with technical names like Chord, Alpha, Megaman, and such make them feel inferior. To level with humans, those with names like mine have what we call a "human" name. Mine is Cordelia.**

_What a pretty name!_

**Thanks kid. How about we spread the word around by giving you a human name...like Ryan. How about that?**

_I don't know, I'm quite attached to my own name._

**Give it some time then. Do you need anything else?**

_Do you take requests?_

**I do, you just have to slip in some cash and my song library will appear on a tablet that pops out.**

_Give me one second._

Rhythm returned to his father and acquired 5 bucks to make a request. After inserting the money into Cordelia, the tablet flipped out and Rhythm began to search for a song.

**Are you sure you want THIS song? It's pretty long...**

_I'm certain of it, the clockwork-ness of this place is much more scarier than the move the introduction of this song was used in._

Marcato just shrugged and began to play the song.

**NOW PLAYING: Tubular Bells Part 1 - Mike Oldfield**

The piano of the track began to play and Rhythm began to make his way back to his seat.

_Now we wait._

Rhythm began to watch the robots either freeze or flinch as the staccato notes of the songs startled the patrons. Protoman was distracted from the phenomenon due to someone calling him.

"Protoman speaking"

"IsRhythmok?" Megaman spoke very quickly on the other line.

"What? Well yes! He's fine, he's with me!"

"ReallybecauseIgotacallfromRhythm'sphoneandthespeakersaidthestrangestthing!"

"SLOW DOWN! Listen, Rhythm is fine" Protoman turned to his son " Did you leave your phone at home?"

Rhythm ashamedly nodded.

_I thought I wouldn't need it. I must have left it home with...Bass._

Rhythm's eyes widened an asked for the phone.

_What did the person on the other line say Megaman?_

"HesaidsuchsweetsilenceIcan'tbearthesoundanymore!'

_COULD YOU SLOW DOWN!?_

Protoman slid back a slight amount, startled in how much anger Rhythm could produce from a dictation machine.

Megaman took a breath "I'm sorry...he said...'Such sweet silence, I can't bear the sound anymore'"

Rhythm froze for a moment before replying.

_Meet me at the apartment...and bring an axe._

"What?" both Megaman and Protoman asked.

_Just do it..._

Rhythm gave the phone to his father and began to get up.

_Bass..._

Rhythm began to exit and Protoman began to follow him, curious about what Rhythm was so worried about.


	10. Chapter 10

Rhythm struggled to run to the hotel as he left Refraction, Protoman was quick to catch up to his son and prevented Rhythm from collapsing.  
  
_I need a Segway or something..._  
  
Protoman nodded in understanding "I'll consider it, would you like me to carry you?"  
  
_P-please._  
  
Protoman swept Rhythm's legs from underneath him and the two began to travel back to The Rotwang in the pouring rain.  
  
"What's the matter with Bass?"  
  
_I don't know what has happened, but last night he was very disturbed at a strange pumping sound we had likened to a heartbeat._

 "A heartbeat?"

_Yes, we asked an employee if there was any electrical device making the noise in the floor below us but we were told that there was none._

The two finally made their way to The Rotwang, entered the building and began to make their way to the apartment.

_Please be alright..._

Protoman cocked an unseen eyebrow "Why do you care for Bass so much?"

_I helped him realize his flaws and I don't want to see him withdraw. He also cares for me in his own..."special" way._

"Well if he...or even Dr. Wily...hurts you, don't ever be afraid to tell me, Megaman, Roll, or Dr. Light"

_Well Dr. Light is the only one to hurt me directly and indirectly, so I'll probably go to him last._

The elevator doors opened, and the father and son began to make their way to room #5020. Rhythm took out his apartment key and unlocked the door.

The door silently opened, and the only sounds that were heard was a running sink, a shower on full blast, a microwave set for a long time, and a 45 rpm record that kept starting over.

_"Help, I need somebody_  
Help, not just anybody  
Help, you know I need someone, help"  
  
The lights were dimmed, and it appeared that one of them had apparently been broken. The father and son walked gently as Rhythm tried to find his brother.

_B-bass? Where are you?_

Protoman began turing off the sink, microwave, shower, and other devices that made noises. Rhythm just entered the room gingerly.

And then he saw Bass's feet, the rest of the body hidden by one of the couches. Rhythm turned the corner around the couch and saw the twitching and dissected body of his brother.

His helmet was off, but it was only a minor detail compared to everything else. Protruding from the robot's chest was circuitry and wires that had ripped out by his own accord. Cables were held in his left hand but Rhythm's Leatherman that Megaman gave him was in the other. Also, Bass ears had been torn off, either with his own strength or with the knife. The gruesomeness was exacerbated by the oils that dripped from Bass's body.

Yet that did not compare to how sickly content the robot appeared.

He was smiling with his eyes wide open, much like how a serial killer or a trickster would do. But the smile was not expressed, it was  _scarred on_  with the knife that Bass used. A Glasgow Smile, on a robot.

_B-bass?_

The robot lurched, with his limbs all shaking and causing Rhythm to jump.

"Don't take him away from me..." Bass spoke, his human voice had decayed into something closer to Rhythm's synthetic child voice, but less enchanting "It wouldn't make for sanity would it, living with the devil"

Bass then laughed sadistically, and Protoman approached from behind.

"Psychotic laughs and statements are par for the course for Bass...though this is a new one for me"

Rhythm stuttered at the sight.

_I-if I on-only knew how b-b-bad it w-was..._

  
Rhythm collapsed near Bass's body, and as his hand's touched the floor he felt the marks that Bass stabbed the floor with.

A knock came from the door, and Protoman went to answer it.

"Rhythm better have a good reason for me bringing THIS" Megaman spoke as he gave Protoman an axe wrapped in brown paper "Did Rhythm show Bass 'The Shining' or something?"

"No..." Protoman answered as Megaman entered "It's much worse..."

Megaman and Protoman traveled their way to where Rhythm was mourning...

_Pleasedon'tbedeadpleasedon'tbedeadpleasedon'tbedead..._

"If he was dead he wouldn't be able to speak" Protoman spoke "if Bass has ever been prone to episodes this is probably the pilot"

Rhythm turned around and saw his father with the package.

_Is that the axe?_

"Yes," Megaman replied "but what do you want it for?"

Rhythm said nothing as he tossed the pocketknife to Megaman.

_Put the axe against the couch. Fix Bass up as best you can, but be as quiet as possible.  
_  
Megaman picked up Bass's body, placed him on one of the couches, and began repairs.

"Rhythm" Megaman began "I know we treat you as a 'silent mystic' but could you  _PLEASE TELL US..._ "

Rhythm held up a finger as the rain had begun to intensify into a lightning storm.

_Be ABSOLUTELY silent..._

Rhythm placed his ear against the ground, hoping to find what had shaken Bass so much. Protoman shrugged as he helped Megaman with the repairs.

"if i ever wanted to commit suicide, at least i now know of a way of doing it" Megaman whispered.

"i highly doubt that bass would commit suicide if rhythm was in existence"

"then why would bass do this to himself?"

"i don't know..." Protoman admitted as he gave Megaman some wires "just get him up and running"

The two robots worked on repairing Bass while Rhythm placed his ear against the floor, searching for the sound he had heard before.

_Bu....._

_B......_

_Bup...._

Just then, Bass finally regained consciousness and adjusted his eyes. His sadistic smile vanished but the cuts remained, retaining the unsettling appearance.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Rhythm's apartment" Protoman replied.

"Huh? I can't hear you" Bass asked with genuine confusion.

"He said you're at Rhythm's apartment" Megaman spoke.

Bass then felt his head, and noticed that his ears were missing.

"Where are my ears?"

Megaman picked them up and gave them to Bass.

"A regular Van Gogh, aren't you Bass?" Protoman quipped.

"Just install his ears back on..." Megaman exhaustedly replied.

_Is Bass okay?_

"He's...okay" Megaman replied, hesitantly.

_Ok, but remain quiet._

Rhythm continued to search under the floorboards, with the other three robots joining him as he searched.

_Bup...._

_Bup-..._

_Bup-bu._

_Bup-bup_

_I think I found it._

Megaman and Protoman supported up Bass while Rhythm scratched at the floor boards, and asked for his Leatherman. Protoman handed the tool to his son, and Rhythm marked the floorboards with an X.

_Get me the axe._

"Uh...Rhythm...are you sure that you want to do this?"

_I have to know what has caused my brother to do this to himself.  
_  
"Do you think Dr. Light has anything to do with this?" Bass asked as Protoman handed Rhythm the axe.

Rhythm said nothing as he leaned his cane against the window. He grabbed the axe, and lifted it over his head.

_THWACK!_

Rhythm moaned at the stress his body was going through. He raised the axe again.

_THWACK!_

Lightning stuck the building and Rhythm made his second blow. Megaman then proceeded to rest Bass on the couch and took the axe out of Rhythm's hands and began to chop the wood himself.

_THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!_

The wood started to splinter, creating a gap inside the floor. After creating a large enough cavity, Megaman began ripping away at the floorboards with his own hands.

And then he saw the source of the haunting sound.

The body of a man, no less than 60 years old, was underneath the floorboards. The hair of the head was white, and caked blood was surrounding the mouth. The recess inside the area of the floorboards was lined with plastic, and filled with blood.

Rhythm placed his head against the chest of the man and listened for a sound.

_BUP-BUP_  
  
Megaman dropped the axe, and the group just stared at the body underneath the floor.

"Who are we going to call?" Megaman asked.

_Were going to need to call a doctor._


	11. Chapter 11

Megaman and Protoman continued to fix up Bass, while Rhythm looked over the corpse.

"We called Dr. Wily first, right?" Protoman asked.

"Yes, but Dr. Light lives closer to here than Dr. Wily does" Megaman added.

Rhythm eventually sat down on one of the couches.

_I don't believe it...I get a new apartment and it's furnished with couches, electronics, a kitchen...and a corpse. Why is it concealed underneath the floorboards?_

"Well it must have happened before you moved in, the murder and concealment of the dead man to be precise" Protoman concluded.

"But why is the heart still beating?" Megaman inquired.

_I don't know, but maybe one of the doctors could tell us._

Just then, a knock came from the door and Megaman answered it. Much to his surprise, it was both Dr. Wily and Dr. Light together.

"Hello doctors" Megaman spoke.

"Hello Megaman" The two spoke simultaneously, sharing a look of haunted concern.

"You said that this situation must be proceeded with the utmost privacy, why?" Dr. Light asked.

Megaman directed the two to the hole, but Dr. Wily caught a glimpse of his creation being repaired by Protoman.

"My god!" Dr. Wily exclaimed as he traveled to Bass "What happened to him?"

"He became highly disturbed at the sound that was coming from the dead body under the floorboards"

"The sound from...the dead body?" Dr. Light asked.

"Yea, Rhythm told us he likened it to a heartbeat" Megaman added.

Dr. Light pulled our a pair of rubber gloves to look at the body, almost retching at the smell. He then pulled out a pocket knife and cut the shirt of the old man.

"I think I know why this dead body still beats...come here"

Megaman walked over to the body and saw a scar on the chest of the corpse.

"A synthetic heart?" Megaman asked "That makes sense, but why is blood coming out of his mouth?"

"Maybe the existing pulse of the heart pushed it through some wounds in the mouth...but what kind of damage would cause it?"

Dr. Light then proceeded to use the knife to force the mouth open...and almost retched again upon seeing what had happened. The mouth had been filled with blood and the teeth were missing.

"The murderer...took the teeth?" Megaman asked.

Bass perked up "Well this should be easy then, who ever took the teeth must have done in this old man"

"But why would they hide the body in this apartment?" Dr. Wily asked.

"I had this apartment refurbished by independent contractors" Dr. Light detailed "the floors, electrical, and other components redone. Who ever killed this man must have taken advantage of the situation"

"But who would have killed this man? Who is the dead man?" Protoman asked.

_I'm guessing that this man must have lived somewhere near this particular apartment. Otherwise the body would have to been carried quite a distance._

"I suggest that we call the police then" Dr. Light spoke as he got up from the floor.

_We can't do that Dr. Light._

Dr. Light sighed "Rhythm...I understand that you treat Bass and Dr. Wily with the utmost respect..."

_It's more complicated than details of respect, Bass and I heard the sound together. If the police know that I associate myself with a robot labeled as a crook I'm not going to make it out easily. We have to erase Dr. Wily and Bass from the story._

"How do you we suggest we do that?" Dr. Light tensely asked.

_We just say that I heard the heartbeat. I moved in and after Protoman left and I went to sleep, and it was I_ _who got disturbed by the sound. The same thing happened tonight which prompted me to call Megaman and and Dr. Light._  
  
Rhythm paused, remembering Refraction, and turned to Protoman.

_What about the fact that you and I went out tonight?_   _The robots at Refraction won't be questioned, will they?_

Protoman shook his head "They won't be. The patrons usually keep to themselves"

"Fine then," Dr. Wily spoke "Rhythm, Protoman, Bass, you three will come with me"

Dr. Light shook his head "Not this time Dr. Wily, Rhythm is staying with me this time"

Dr. Wily tensed, but Rhythm raised a finger.

_He's right. To keep you and Bass from getting implicated I must be with Dr. Light._

Dr. Wily sighed "Alright then, come on Bass. Let's go home"

Bass got up, put on his coat, and as an afterthought he picked up the copy of Rebecca that Rhythm had bought him. Rhythm's brother exited with his father and Dr. Wily, resulting in a frown for Rhythm.

Megaman placed a hand on Rhythm's shoulder "Why do you care for him so much?"

_He saved me, and I changed him. We don't want to see what we've done disappear in front of our very eyes._

Rhythm grabbed his belongings, wore the trench coat and scarf he received, and exited the Rotwang with his murderer and murderer's son. The two got into Dr. Light's car and the vehicle began to travel in the air.

"I'm pretty sure that you haven't seen our house yet" Megaman spoke to try to make the ride pleasant "that'll be interesting"

Rhythm said nothing as he fiddled with his cane.

"You'll be able to see Roll" Megaman added.

Rhythm cracked a small smile, which quickly vanished.

_I'd rather not talk right now...I've had a haunting night._

Megaman nodded his head "I understand"

"I'll have to tell the programming therapist to meet at my place tomorrow morning" Dr. Light spoke "I don't want him missing Rhythm"

_That'll be fine._

"You won't tell him about the corpse, will you?" Megaman asked.

Rhythm shook his head as the car pulled into the driveway of the Light residence. Roll, who was waiting anxiously, opened the door and rushed to help Rhythm.

"Rhythm! Are you okay?" Roll exclaimed.

_I'm fine! I'm fine! It was Bass who had an issue..._

Roll raised her eyebrows in astonishment "BASS?! What happened to him?"

"We'll tell you in the morning Roll" Megaman replied "It's been a long night"

The three robots and Dr. Light entered the home. Dr. Light offered his own bed to Rhythm and the other robots traveled to their own chambers while the scientist slept on the couch in the living room.

Rhythm twisted the tassels of his scarf as he replayed the memories of Bass's damaged body on the floor of his new home. He asked himself what terrified Bass so much that he would impose pain onto himself?

Rhythm connected himself to an electrical outlet, he put on his headphones and listened to a tape.

_"You used to call me paranoid_  
_Pressure_  
_But even you can not avoid_  
_Pressure_  
_You turned the tap dance into your crusade_  
_Now here you are with your faith_  
_And your Peter Pan advice_  
_You have no scars on your face_  
_And you cannot handle pressure"_


End file.
